Cool
Cool= Released in 2011, Cool is a series of music-based Gogos. The standard release had 80 different characters. Checklist Products *3 Pack *Bag Pack *Bronze Collector Tin containing 10 metallic Cool Gogo's Releases Standard Release The standard release refers to the Panini and PMI releases. This release had all 80 characters in their regular variants and naming. While the Chilean Panini release went under a different name, it contains the same number of figures and variants as the standard release. (Read Groovy.) C1000 Supermarket, C1000, released 60 out of the 80 figures, under the name "Groovy." (Read Groovy.) Gallery Gogo's Crazy Bones - Cool Gogo's - Israel|Cool Gogo's Commercial Cool-groovy_set.png|Cool/Groovy Gogo's (from the Grannelle collection). CoolGogo160.jpg|Israel Checklist 1-60 Israelchecklist.png|First 40 characters (Israel Checklist) CoolGogos12.jpg|Gir1236's Cool Gogos From Israel Cool-Groov_ex.png|Cool/Groovy Gogo's (from the Grannelle collection). COOLPROMO.jpg COOLCOLOR GUIDE.jpg album.jpg C1000_w_case.jpg|C1000 Collector's Case C1.jpg|Checklist 1-40 C2.jpg|Checklist 41-80 Image (14).jpg|Sticker Album (Philippines) Gogo-1702926.jpg|Bag pack Cool1.jpg|3 pack (Philippines) Cool2.jpg|3 pack Series 2 (Philippines) cool_gogos_crazy_bones_1543385140_1ad38641.jpg Flow pack nestle.jpg|Nestle Glowies pack Cool-groovy nestle.png CoolGlowiesIsrael.JPG Hebrew gogos ad.jpg|Israel shopping ad Trivia * In the Philippines, numbers 1-40 were released first in orange packs. Numbers 41-80 were released later in blue packs labeled "Series 2". External Links www.c1000.nl/gogos |-| Groovy = In the Netherlands and Chile, the Cool series was released under the name, "Groovy Gogo's Crazy Bones." In the Netherlands, only 60 of the 80 characters were in this series. Many characters were redesigned and/or renamed. Tyl, for example, was given a new look, and renamed Bee. C1000 also released a C1000 Collector Case that contains all 60 of the Groovy Gogo's inside. In Chile, a sweepstake was held for completing the album. If one could complete the album, a special coupon would be received. If this coupon was activated, the participant could be entered into a raffle to win a red Nintendo Wii, an IPad, and/or PS3 console. This was promoted on the back cover of Groovy albums. The Groovy series was released in Indonesia by distributor EMCO Toys sometime in the 2010's. A song heavily promoted this series called "Let's Go," by a fictional band, known as "The Breakz." The Breakz consisted of characters, Tez, Bling, Zipp, Flow, Silo, and Bee as band members. Checklist Products *C1000 Collector Case containing 60 Groovy Gogo's Gallery GroovySacks.jpg|Different package variants Groovy.jpg|Package with a sticker groovy3.jpg groovy2.jpg The Groove.jpg groov.jpg Headset.jpg|Rare Groovy headphones Screenshot_2019-03-11_at_3.13.59_PM.png|Chile Groovy Album, Credit: retrocolecciones.cl Screenshot_2019-03-11_at_3.17.31_PM.png|Sweepstakes for completing the Chilean album, Credit:retrocolecciones.cl 17914835_b7086031-fd07-4be4-8f9f-100c5084f695_1500_1139.jpg|Indonesian Groovy Album + Packs (Credit: Borju Dolan) pilipines groovy.jpg Megagogos.jpg|Shiny special edition Tez and Blinq (Albert stores in Czech Republic) Masked_c1000.jpg|The Breakz band members |-| Tin = A tin released including 10 Metallic Gogo's in various colors. The tin first saw a release in the Philippines but was reissued in Indonesia. Trivia *When released in Indonesia, the tin referred to the series as "Cool Gogo's" despite the blind bags and album being marketed under the Groovy name. *The Indonesian tin is also a green color instead of bronze, and features Jambee, Hip, and Doro on the lid, instead of Nene, Pet, and Kund. Rock is pink instead of grey. PhilCoolTin1.png|Philippines Tin PhilCoolTin12.png|Indonesia Tin GOGOS3 kids600.jpg |-| Mega = In 2011 two special mega version of Cool/Groovy GoGo's were sold in C1000 stores in the Nederlands. They were Mega Versions of Bling and Tez. Checklist Megablinq.png|Blinq (Mega)|link=Blinq (Mega) TezinABOX.png|Tez (Mega)|link=Tez (Mega) |-| Neviot = Set of figures released in promotion with Neviot in Israel. The figures came with specially marked "TOGO 500" six packs of waters. The set contained figures 1-10. Gallery CoolGlowiesIsrael.JPG|Neviot Promo |-| Nestle = Set of Glow in the Dark figures from the Cool Series. Released in Summer of 2011 in Israel in promotion with Nestle. This set consists of 20 figures, specifically #21-#40. Checklist Gallery Cool-groovy_nestle.png Nestle_glowies_1.png|Charging up! (from the Grannelle collection) Glowies.png |-| Shufersal= Set of figures released in promotion with Shufersal supermarkets in Israel. This set contained 20 figures, specifically figures #41-#60. Gallery Cool_gogos_crazy_bones_1543385140_1ad38641.jpg|Shufersal Packs Hebrew_gogos_ad.jpg|Shufersal Promotional Signage Category:Series Category:New Series Category:2011 Category:C1000 Category:Israel Collection Category:Cool/Groovy